


Sugar

by Vad



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Erebor, Other, sugar crafting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vad/pseuds/Vad
Summary: Bifur's Cousin has a daughter whom the company compete to have as an apprentice by traditional show case of who to pick. None of them guessed that their hobbit would join the fray and win.Short drabble





	

Bifur could not believe what he was seeing. Erebor was breathing again, the warm air from the forges heating up every home and heart within. The rhythm of soft tinkering and careful mining whispering through every hall. Chanting and yelling rolling from the markets. Steel-tipped boots marching at the gates, proud armor rustling comfort. Marvels and wonders of the dwarven proud craftsmanship. But that was not what made the veteran widen his eyes, today was his cousin youngest daughter’s first day of celebration of her coming of age and as customs were all close to the family would gift her a present fashioned through their craft so that the young dwarf could have a taste of what mentors they could pick. Dwalin had hammered an axe. Ori had written the most beautiful poem, the runes so bold and bright they looked alive. Bofur and himself had worked two months on the set of moving game pieces and he was no less proud of the result but what he was seeing now seemed impossible. 

When Bilbo had heard of the custom only a week ago he had thrown himself around asking for the most ridiculous thing when he was allowed to present a craftsmanship-gift. Now the hobbit was making magic with it. Sleeves rolled up, a handkerchief holding the curls at bay and a focused brilliance in the blue eyes that drew in every dwarf who managed to look away from the art which were happening in front of them. The sugar which the hobbit had hoarded were heated up, poured on a mat which he had fashioned himself and then pulled, folded, stretched, doubled and pulled again until the sugar became glossy, polished, gold. A drop of a something which Bifur did not know what was turned the sugar red, blue, green. Rubies, sapphires and emeralds joined the spun gold. A ball of it were held, a thumb dug down and pulled up a string and from there Bilbo breathed life into sugar horses, mice, sheep, rams, cats and dogs. A dipped pencil painted swirls and faces to each one of them. 

Drops became string of pearls. Out from a seemingly mess of a slab Bilbo pulled out the thinnest, multicolored ribbons, shaped flowers more beautiful than the real ones and then… Bifur forgot how to breathe. Out from the sugar came Smaug the Terrible, wings, claws and a tail curled around the dancing animals. Mutterings came when the dragon became visible, wondering if this burglar were honoring Smaug but Bifur knew that Bilbo added the piece because the birthday child was immensely fond of the story where Bilbo had talked riddles with horror. 

In just one day their hobbit had crafted a masterpiece, an edible masterpiece in a craft no dwarf had heard of and was now starring in awe of it. Still claiming to look a mess, Bilbo Baggins presented his craftsmanship-gift to a gleeful dwarrowdam and became the first hobbit to take a dwarf as an apprentice within Erebor.


End file.
